


The blonde from the future

by corpsupergameend



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fate & Destiny, I am Supercorp Trash, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsupergameend/pseuds/corpsupergameend
Summary: Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor meet each other at National City University and against all odds, they gravitate towards each other. The are in love and are young, but will fate let their relantionship unfold?Time has passed after what happened in NCU and now, Lena is a huge model, who travels the world and is always on the cover of a magazine, while Kara (who, in present time, is known as ''Zero'') works in a tech company Kelly Olsen and Querl Dox founded together and she also teaches at the same university she studied, side by side with her sister Alex Danvers.Buckle up to understand what happened and why those two idiots arent together right now.Yes, this fanfic in inspired in a brazilian movie.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	The blonde from the future

"Why do you love me, Lena?' '- Kara asked in exasperation, dressed as Romeo. National City University spring break has just begun and now the blonde was no longer a freshman. So wasn't the brunette with the emerald green eyes smiling in front of her - '' It is not logical for you to love me, and you know how much I hate things that aren't logical - The student amended by listening to Lena's velvety laugh. ''

'' And how could I not love you, Kara Danvers? '' - The brunette asked, raising a perfect eyebrow, dressed like Juliet, rushing to give a peck at the dazed girl in front of her - '' You have everything I want in a person, Kara. And you helped me a lot this year. ''

'' B-b-but you are the queen of this university, you can have anyone wrapped in your fingers, and you choose me? '' - Kara asked, her voice full of fears of being happy but the blonde was interrupted again by the kisses of Lena, now trying to unbutton Kara's clothes. 

'' I think I'm going to have to prove once and for all how much I love you, despite all this shenanigans about my popularity, which i obviously dont like '' - Lena whispered softly in the blonde's ear and in 5 seconds, the pair got envolved in each other's love, completely disconnected about the word, the life and music out there. 

There was no more trouble, drunk people, the weight of the Luthor name on Lena and the popularity she never wanted. There was no such thing as Kara's insecurity at that moment, who took over the situation as soon as she realized she was going to lose her virginity with the woman in her life.

At that moment, Lena and Kara took a step forward in their relationship, that still had no labels, since they had met at the beginning of the year. Lena was already studying in advanced classes at the university when Kara became a freshman, but Danvers was as smart as the heiress of the Luthor family and this simple fact soon caught's everyone's attention. NCU biggest gossip was that if the two of them came together, they would be unstoppable, and tha's what happened.

Lena - pretending she needed help with a particularly difficult subject, approached Kara, who didnt believe in lucky until the moment those emerald eyes made contact with her very blue ones. The blonde was beautiful, had a body that made many people envious and one of the biggest IQs in the city, but she was still insecure and couldn't believe what was happening when she and Lena started hanging out.

Gradually, Kara discovered that Lena was heir to an empire but wanted to give another direction to the surname '' Luthor '' and became more and more in love. Lena, on the other hand, felt hard in love with Kara with every smile and the open doors that the blonde offered. 

However, this was about to end and none of them imagined that fate was tracing a cruel plan for them. 

''Who would have thought your stuttering would go away when we had sex for the first time '' - Lena said jokingly as they both panted on the bed in Kara's room, who just laughed out loud and hugged the heiress. 

'' Lena? '' - Kara called and suddenly, the two faced each other in a tension that only existed between them. '' I love you. '' The blonde said simply and the brunette smiled again, kissing her forehead and getting up to get ready. 

"W-where are you going?" -The blonde asked, and the stutter had returned. 

'' I'm going to sing for you at the charity show today '' - Lena said, very settled, and winked at the blonde who stared at her with her mouth open. '' And we will be happy forever after that '' - Luthor sent another kiss in the air to the blonde and ran off to prepare for her show.

Kara, on the other hand, got up doing a victory dance and also started to change, when she heard some knocking on the door and turned to face two of her best friends, smiling with linked arms. Nia Nal and Querl Dox (known as Brainy), looked at Danvers with the expressions of someone who had already heard something about what had unfolded in the student's room and Kara just shakes her head.

'' I won't tell you anything '' - the blonde scoffed and Brainy nodded - '' But we're finally dating '' - Kara mended dreamily as she put on her sneakers. "We need to go to the central stage, Lena has a surprise for me". '' 

Wow, you two don't waste time, huh? '' Nia joked and the 3 left the room chattering. '' Lena is completely unpredictable, except when it comes to you, so here's my congratulations '' - amended Brainy while the 3 friends were making their way to the central stage in a sea of drunk students, excited about 1992 finally ending.

Kara heard the voice of Kelly Olsen, her future sister-in-law and now engaged to Alex Danvers, the freshman's older sister, in the distance, announcing the new auction items the University was holding. Kelly was wearing a pink wig and was graduating as a psychologist at the university. Alex had already graduated half a year ago, but she always showed up at NCU when she wanted to chat with her sister and her bride to be, obviously. That night, Kara's sister was not present because she was feeling ill. 

'' I'm feeling something strange in the air, '' Nia commented, shivering and causing Brainy to take off his jacket and cover his girlfriend. '' You always say that '' He observed, not wanting to fight and Kara made a noise of disbelief. '' He's right '' she amended and Nia showed them a significant finger. 

'' This place is full of losers today '' Andrea Rojas' voice, still heavy with an accent, reverberated in Kara's ears, who clenched her fists. Nia put a hand on her friend's shoulders and pulled her and her boyfriend out before Lena's ex-girlfriend did any damage. 

Kara looked over her shoulder and registered Andrea and William Dey together and whispering. Were they an item? No one knew, but the idea that they were a couple made Kara's stomach churn with the same speed that she felt nauseous whenever Rojas greeted Lena with two kisses on the cheek. 

'' And now with you ....''- Kelly started to make suspense and the guitar riffs almost engulfed the voice of the future psychologist. "The only possible future scientist ..." Kelly amended playfully and winked at Lena.   
'' Lena Luthor wants to sing a song for you guys.'' Kelly finished announcing and left the stage to the sound of a lot of shouting. Lena's popularity was undeniable, although she detested her legacy because of what her family caused to society. But not Lex, though. Lex always tried to not sunk in the family's name as well. Kara had briefly meet him and she knows Lena loves him dearly. 

The problem will always be the fact that Lionel and Lilian are crazy. Kara noticed that Andrea was watching Lena from the hidden part of the stage and frowned, but the sound of Lena's voice made her forget everything.

''I'm going to sing this song for the most amazing woman I've ever met '' Lena announced and the college students shouted even more. Kara's heart almost stopped and out of the corner of her eye, the blonde saw Kelly come closer to Brainy and Nia, who were gaping between the heiress and the blonde. 

\- I dont care if monday is blue, tuesday is grey and wednesday too...'' Lena sang with emotion in her eyes, looking at the blonde who was still in disbelief with the amount of love she was feeling at that moment. 

'' My god, they are together '' Kara heard Mike Matthews, her ex-boyfriend from high school, speak to someone and felt Brainy grab Nia by the arm, so that her friend would not go after the jerk. 

Suddenly, Lena Luthor did what Kara never imagined she would do.

'' Bring the blonde dressed as Romeo to the stage for me '' - she asked, and continued singing and the crowd carried the blonde to the stage.

\- Saturday, wait...and Sunday always comes too late, but Friday, never hesitate...'' The brunette continued to sing while Kara found herself on stage, disoriented ('' Her name is Kara Danvers, for those who don't know, '' Kara heard Lena say '') and suddenly everyone was silent, hoping that the blonde would do something. 

'' Breathe, love. Let it out and sing '' - Lena said, using her Irish accent and disarming Kara even more. The blonde stared at the microphone and the crowd that now shouted her name. 

Time stopped just a little longer so she could process what was going on. Kara held the microphone tight and let out her voice, accompanied by Lena. 

\- Sleek as a shriek, spinning 'round and 'round. Always take a big bite...It's such a gorgeous sight, to see you eat in the middle of the night; you can never get enough of this stuff, itt's Friday, I'm in love - Both of them sung together, sharing tear of happiness and a new found love and trust.

The song ended with Kara and Lena kneeling on the flor and facing each other while the crowd was chanting for another round. The light went out for a few moments and they kissed for the 50th time that night. 

'' We need to drink something '' - Lena noticed and Kara stood up, grabbing her by the hand as the two ran off the stage to look for a drink and continue to trace the cruelty that fate had prepared for them that night.

Kara accidentally bumped into William Dey and the guy spilled drink on her clothes. 

"Damn it, William" - Lena snorted. "Don't you have eyes?"

'' A thousand apologies, '' William said with a smile and Kara rolled her eyes at him when she caught sight of Kelly and Nia, eager to understand more of what had happened after the karaoke on stage.

'' Lena, I'm going to ask the girls to help me clean my clothes and y-you can go ahead with the drinks at the bar, what d-d-o you think? '' Kara suggested and kissed the heiress on the forehead.

Lena agreeded and went to the bar to find her favorite brand of Whisky. "Okay," Lena said, with her eyebrowns raised once again, shoving William in the process. 

The blonde dressed as Romeu gave a little laugh and went to take care of the unexpected case of a white t-shirt ruined caused by Dey. A few minutes passed before Kara, Kelly and Nia were caught up on all the late-night talk and since Kara needed a T-shirt, Brainy had borrowed one that he no longer wore in a favour to the blonde. '

' Shall we go back to the party? '' - The boy commented and the women nodded while Kara searched Lena in the bar and only found Andrea, who raised her expensive champagne glass towards the blonde and smiled grimly.

"W-w-where is Lena?" - Kara asked, alarmed, with a bad feeling in her chest and Kelly tried to calm her sister-in-law. '' Probably waiting for us outside, leaning against her Mercedes. You know how much she loves that car. '' The sister-in-law smiled kindly at the blonde and managed to calm Kara's spirits for a few minutes. 

'' Actually, Lena wants you to come back on stage, Danvers '' - William came out of nowhere saying, dressed as an angel and with a breath of the same champagne that Andrea had raised towards Kara. '' Apparently, she has the last surprise of the day for you '' - he amended trying to look bored and Nia crossed her arms suspiciously. 

'' Why didn't Lena waited to pick us up, then? '' - The girl asked as the quartet walked towards the stage and Brainy shrugged, always looking for a logical answer. 

"To save time, love." Kelly, for her part, agreed with the boy and encouraged Kara to go up to the stage again. 

A girl named Veronica Sinclair asked Kara to hold a sign while she went on stage again, but informed the blonde not to look at what was written. Kara perked up thinking it would be a surprise worthy of Lena Luthor, but when the aspiring astrophysics reached the center of the stage, someone turned off the lights and the girl felt her stomach drop again.

The lights came on at the same time that the school's football team was throwing glue with feathers at Kara, who started to cry and desperately searched for her friends. The 3 of them were trying reach her on stage but were stopped by the basketball girls. 

Kara finally looked at the sign and the word '' Zero '' was written on it. The blonde tried to throw the object away, but due to glue and feathers, she couldn't. The drunk college students shouted Kara Danvers' future name for everyone to hear and Kara called out to Lena for the thousandth time that night. 

That was when she heard the noise of the high heels that the object of her affection wore and turned to see Lena arriving, her expression impenetrable. The blonde watched Andrea at the back of the stage, laughing heartily and saw Lena come very close to her. 

'' What's going on? '' - Kara asked as a plea and Lena Luthor didn't change her expression. '' What's happening is that everyone is right about you, Danvers '' - Lena said with a coldness that Kara hadn't heard in her voice until then.

"You're just a zero. And there is no chance of us being together '' - Luthor said and some final hard steps, turned her back on the freshman to '' link '' her arms with Andrea Rojas and disappear forever from National City University. 

And from that moment on, Kara Danvers' life, now known as' Zero ', would never be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate on Lena. Or Kara. Or me for making Andrea a ''villain''. 
> 
> The song Kara and Lena are singing together is friday i'm in love by the cure.
> 
> Let me know in the comments if u liked it. I'm too shy to throw my @'s here but u have seen me around, i guess?
> 
> P.S: There's a movie called ''About Time'' and one of the characters says at some point ''all the time traveling in the world can't make someone love you''. will this be true with Kara and Lena? :)
> 
> P.S 2: I am sorry about the whole ''Kara has a stutter thing''. She is based in one of the movie characters in this fic, of course, and he used to have it. I'm not trying to make fun of anyone who suffers with it. It's important for the first chapter and that will be it.


End file.
